findlefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Blue Cowl, Red Cloak, Blackwell Journal/@comment-26579587-20150724032914
Entry 4 The moment my feet hit the docks in Wingar I cannot contain the impulse to rush home to Imzaeras and Azun. Clumsily, I attempt to sneak away from the party and am caught by Rilken. No matter, he does not insist on accompanying me up to the apartment above the shop. I'm still leery of revealing my family to my new friends. It is not that I mistrust them, but I know this is a door I cannot close once it is opened. I will not risk the safety and security of my son and husband. Imzaeras wants to be angry at me for my delayed arrival home, I can tell, but his posture softens as I throw my arms around him. He's eager to tell me news of his latest business venture - a contract to supply Blackwell and his mercenary forces with weapons for the entirety of a three month expedition! Of course, now that I am home, he expects me to care for Azun while he is gone, as he has during the fortnight I have been away. As if that equals the nine years I've spent keeping his house! A three month absence decided without bothering to consult me?! I struggle to tamp down my temper. Instead I tell him that I cannot stay, that the business that delayed me is not yet resolved, and that if he has business with Blackwell, it is best that I keep quiet or entirely away. He looks bewildered, and I explain that Blackwell has dangerous secrets that he would kill to keep, as I almost found out first hand. He's insistent, dazzled by Blackwell's title and the esteem his patronage would bring to the business. I won't be able to convince him to turn down the contract in this moment. I urge him to be careful, and not to put too much trust in his new noble "friend." Azun has toddled into the sitting room at this point and is overjoyed to see me. My heart aches. I must either convince Imzaeras to stay home, or follow him to keep him safe, and either way I know the time I have with my sweet boy is too brief. I regroup with my companions at the Golden Troll the next morning. Illiaph has received an invitation to dine with Blackwell at the same dinner that Imzaeras will attend. I already know what they will discuss, so I spend my time at the mercenary's guildhall, inquiring about jobs with Blackwell's forces. He's amassing a small army - it will be simple to join the company when the time comes. However, we regroup after the dinner and Illiaph informs Al and myself that our party has been hired by Blackwell personally. Rilken eyes me suspiciously and asks if Imzaeras lives in the same apartments as I do. It's not possible to deny it without betraying their trust and so I confess our relation. Illiaph states that he will be sure not to kill Imzaeras in that case, though I'm disturbed that he had considered doing so in the first place... Al recommends we return to the library. He and Shalazar noticed a potential hidden door behind a bookcase that smelled strangly of ritual incense. The library is crawling with cultists and shades. We learn little, except that the cultists of Vis eagerly anticipate the return (resurrection?) of their god and that they believe sacrifice is the key to ensure it. I'm now convinced that Blackwell's expedition is a ploy to bring the mace from London's dig site, plus a large company of sacrificial lambs (the mercenaries, Imzaeras, us) to the shadow pool in Narok - a ploy he is either involved in or manipulated to bring about. I slip away into the night, no longer certain that I can protect my husband by keeping him ignorant. - Daellethan Keniryn